Vuelve, Yo te Espero Aquí
by Litaaa
Summary: BBRAE/AU/HUMANOS; ―Por la mierda, tengo que superarla. ―Se reprochó a si mismo con rabia. Habían pasado ya 4 meses. No sabía su paradero, no sabía donde vivía o trabajaba… Ni siquiera sabía su nombre. ¿Por qué tuvo que bajar las escaleras?


Los Jóvenes Titanes no me pertenecen, si no a **DC Comics**.

 **Advertencia:** AU/Humanos.  
 **Pairing:** **B** B **R** ae **/** Leve **C** y **B** ee - **M** al **R** ae - **B** B **T** RR  
 **Nota:** Me cuesta escribir cosas trágicas, pero no tienen idea cuanto disfruté escribir esto (Por cierto, empecé a las 2:34 AM y son las 6:53 AM /o/) Y esta idea no me dejaba vivir, o la escribía o la dibujaba porque si no hacía nada me iba a volver una desquiciada total.  
Gano la primera /o/ «3

Espero disfruten esta historia, la hice con harto amor :) «3

.

.

.

* * *

 _El sonido sordo de la puerta cerrándose con un portazo abarcó toda la habitación.  
Desconocían la ubicación de los muebles y la verdad les daba igual, en esos momentos solo les importaba el paradero de uno solo: La cama._

 _La pequeña cama rechinó al acoger a ambos cuerpos sobre sí, quienes se besaban fervientemente como si no hubiese un mañana y en su caso, puede que no lo haya. Pues solo tenían unas cuantas horas, las cuales debían aprovechar hasta el último._

 _Arrancó con desesperación prenda tras prenda, necesitaba admirar su figura de infarto, necesitaba saber que tan perfecta era sin tantos harapos innecesarios, necesitaba sentirla bajo sus palmas, necesitaba extasiarse con su piel de porcelana ¡Oh Dios! Necesitaba tanto de ella, felizmente se la comería hasta el alba._

 _¿Podía alguien crear una necesidad tan grande en tan poco tiempo? ¿Hace cuanto que la conoce? ¿Dos horas? ¿Menos?_

 _Pero ahí estaban, besándose con una pasión única e inigualable, entregándose en cuerpo y alma a completos extraños._

 _El calor dominó totalmente sus cuerpos, al igual que el sudor y los gemidos, la entrega fue máxima y el sentir como entraba en ella era la misma gloria, la cual rozó con sus dedos. Le devoró el alma._

 _―¿Cuál es tu nombre? ―Preguntó con su voz grave y sensual, combinada con la excitación de entrar y salir de ella con delicia._

 _Aquellos ojos azules mezclados con tintes amatistas le miraron, traspasando su alma sin problemas, como si lo hubiese hecho antes. Alzó sus manos y acarició con ternura sus mejillas, para regalarle la sonrisa más bella del planeta._

 _Y antes de que sus labios se separan para pronunciar una mísera palabra, todo a su alrededor comenzó a desvanecerse, creando un ambiente de confusión y extrañeza. Al volver su vista hacia abajo la preciosa mujer misteriosa ya no estaba, asustándole aún más._

 _Ya no sabía dónde estaba…_

* * *

Despertó agitado, con el pulso a mil por hora y el corazón acelerado.

―Maldita sea… ―Susurró con cansancio el pobre rubio, quien pasó su mano por su rostro sudado.

Miró la hora en su celular y suspiró, pues despertó 5 minutos antes de que sonase la alarma. Se estiró, rasco su cabello y se desperezó para enseguida levantarse y tomar una ducha fría con urgencia, pues "su amiguito" despertó muy alzado.

¿Cuántas veces va a seguir soñando con ella?

―Por la mierda, tengo que superarla. ―Se reprochó a si mismo antes de dar un fuerte respingón por el contacto del agua helada con su tibio cuerpo.

Habían pasado ya 4 meses ¡4 malditos meses! No sabía su paradero, no sabía donde vivía o trabajaba… Ni siquiera sabía su nombre.  
No sabía ni siquiera como pudo aferrarse con tanta fuerza a su ser entero.

 **¿Por qué tuvo que bajar las escaleras?**

Golpeo los azulejos del baño con frustración, enojado consigo mismo y con ganas de golpearse con fuerza por semejante error ¡¿Cómo podía ser tan idiota?!

Garfield a sus 26 años nunca fue alguien que se obsesionara con algo o alguien, era relajado. Él simplemente fluía con la vida aprovechando las oportunidades que esta le brindaba.  
No se apegaba con nadie.

Pero tenía que aparecer ella para poner su mundo de cabeza.

* * *

 _4 meses atrás._

 _«_ _Maldita lluvia, maldito clima, maldito Víctor y sus favores con su maldito auto. Malditos todos._ _»_  
Cuando pudo vislumbrar una pequeña hostal a unos metros, sonrió por primera vez en la noche.

Su mejor amigo y hermano de la vida le pidió un enorme favor, que si no fuera porque en realidad era una urgencia (Para él) No se lo hubiera pedido. Pero su auto por fin estaba reparado y él debía viajar ese mismo día por 2 semanas, por lo que si su auto quedaba en el taller descuidado sería catastrófico.

 _―Está bien Vic, yo iré por tu auto._

Con toda la voluntad fue a buscar ese auto, pero con lo que él no contaba era que comenzara a llover y peor aún, que ese coche del demonio comenzara a patinar en la carretera, que se desviara y terminara chocado contra un árbol.  
¡Mendiga suerte la suya!

Por lo que después de una larga caminata bajo la lluvia, con frío, miedo y hambre aquel hostal a la distancia parecía su salvación divina. Corrió todo lo que las piernas le dieron y en menos de lo que pensaba ya estaba protegido del mal clima, sin contar que adentro del recinto pudo sentir el calor abrigando su congelado cuerpo.

Pidió un teléfono y el que parecía el dueño (Un viejito amistoso y pequeño) Le apuntó un teléfono público y muy antiguo. Llamó pidiendo una grúa a lo que le informaron que irían a buscar el carro cuando el clima mejorara.

―Está bien, gracias. ―Colgó. Mal por Vic.

Aquel viejito le ofreció una manta, alojamiento un café caliente por una módica suma de dinero. Gar sonrió agradecido.  
Se quedó conversando un rato con aquel anciano hasta que un tintineo le hizo voltear la mirada, encontrándose en el umbral de la puerta una hermosa mujer totalmente empapada, como él hace unas pocas horas.

―¿Tiene teléfono? Mi celular no agarra señal. ―Su dulce voz le supo a melodiosa música.

Y sin poder evitarlo su vista no podía despegarse de su grácil figura de ensueño, pues aquella ropa mojada se amoldaba a sus perfectas curvas y le hizo tragar pesado, esa mujer era endemoniadamente hermosa.

El anciano le dio una palmadita en la cabeza para sacarlo de su ensoñación, riendo por lo bajo.

―Al menos no sea tan obvio Joven Gar, pude ver lo incomoda que estaba la chica bajo su mirada. ―Mencionó con cierto cariño el amable anciano, logrando sonrojar al pobre ojiverde.

 _―"Avisa que no podré llegar a la reunión con el abogado, me ha pillado el mal clima y estoy atrapada en algo parecido a una hostal… No lo sé."_ ―Observó esta vez con disimulo como la joven resoplaba con cansancio y frotó sus sienes. _―"Vale, intentaré estar ahí lo más pronto posible. Adiós"_

Después de colgar se giró con lentitud para caminar hasta las dos únicas personas presentes.

―¿Tiene una habitación disponible? ―Preguntó educadamente al anciano, intentando por alguna razón evitar el contacto con el /guapo/ joven sentado a su lado.

―Claro señorita, pero no está en muy buenas condiciones.

―No se moleste, solo quiero algo para poder dormir sin la preocupación de mojarme.

Garfield sonrió sin saber por qué. ―Deberías probar el café también, aunque no lo creas es bastante bueno y abriga el cuerpo.

La chica volteo la mirada al hombre de dorados cabellos y le dedico una sencilla sonrisa. ―Está bien, le acepto el café.

 **Y fue ahí cuando empezó todo.**

El anciano le pasó una toalla para que se secara en el baño y después una manta para que se abrigara el cuerpo.

Ambos se quedaron en aquel salón principal, conversando de trivialidades, como por ejemplo el motivo por el cual se encontraban en aquel hostal, a donde se dirigían, etc. Gar como siempre habló sin parar sobre su vida, su trabajo y sus amigos, mientras que la bella joven solo se dedicaba a escuchar y reír de vez en cuando contó uno de sus muy malos chistes.

Fueron las 4 de la mañana y el anciano ya los había dejado solos, entregando las llaves de cada respectiva habitación, indicando también las escaleras donde debían subir. Antes de irse les dijo que pagaran el alojamiento mañana por la mañana.

A las 4:30 AM sin querer el tema del amor salió. Solteros los dos.  
Ambos contaron sus propias experiencias, más malas que buenas.

Él con Tara Markov, ella con un tal Malchior.

―¿Malchior? ¿Qué clase de nombre es ese?

―No es un nombre, junte la primera parte de su nombre junto con su apellido.

―¿Por qué?

Ella se encogió de hombros, dando el último sorbo a su café.―No necesitas saber tanto.

Él no prestó atención a esto, error garrafal.

Seguido comenzó el porqué el rompimiento, ambos coincidieron nuevamente: Les fueron infieles y horriblemente traicionados. Sin darse cuenta comenzaron a sentir empatía por el otro, eran extraños con vidas y problemas similares.

Sin ser previsto, comenzó el coqueteo. Gar no podía evitarlo, menos cuando una mujer tan perfecta estaba a su alcance y menos cuando tenía conocimiento que un idiota no la supo valorar.  
Que hombre más imbécil.

A las 5 AM se empezaron a dar cuenta de la innegable química entre ambos, en que un extraño deseo se apoderaba de ellos y que tras esa conversación, se sintieron atraídos con ganas de ir más allá.  
Gar fue quien hizo la propuesta, junto a una sonrisa galante.

―" _¿Quieres venir a mi habitación?_ " ―Pregunto con voz sensual y malas intenciones, mientras su mano traviesa subía despacio por la perfecta pierna de la mujer.

Esta sonrió subjetiva y sin previo aviso se acercó y le robó un beso. Pero no fue cauteloso o nervioso, fue abrasador y apasionado al acto, esta chica no se iba con rodeos. ―" _Mejor mi habitación._ "

Se levantó con lentitud, embelesando al joven con esa mirada de Diosa, misteriosa y cargada de deseos lujuriosos. Dejó la manta en una mesa cercana y ella subió primero, seguido de un prendado Garfield, quien solo seguía a la mujer como perro fiel.  
Cuando la vio abriendo la puerta, atrapó su cintura y la adentró a la habitación cerrando de un portazo la puerta.

Esa fue la mejor madrugada de su puta vida.

Después de acabar por segunda vez cayó como peso muerto sobre la mujer, respirando agitado y con el cuerpo empapado en sudor. Alzo un poco su rostro para encontrarla a ella, tan perfecta y hermosa en iguales condiciones.

Sonrió arrogante.

Salió de ella con cuidado y se sacó el condón para amarrarlo y tirarlo a un tacho de basura. Se acomodaron como pudieron dentro de esa pequeña cama individual y la dejó recostarse en su pecho, enredar sus piernas con las suyas mientras él le acariciaba el cabello con una extraña ternura.

Después de unos largos minutos, Gar cayó en cuenta de algo.

―Por cierto ¿Cómo te llamas? ―Se sintió un total idiota por preguntar algo así a estas alturas, pero mejor tarde que nunca.

No recibió respuesta.

―¿Nena?

Bajó la vista y la encontró profundamente dormida. Una vez más en la noche sonrió prendado ¿Qué le había hecho esta mujer misteriosa?

En unas horas más le preguntaría.

* * *

Sintió el sol golpear su rostro y frunció el ceño, no quería despertar aún. Se movió un poco y fue cuando se dio cuenta que afuera la lluvia había cesado y prometía ser un día hermoso. Pero eso importó nada cuando sintió el agradable calor a su lado, volteando el rostro una sonrisa se apoderó de sus labios en el acto.

Ahí, desnuda y perfecta estaba su chica misteriosa ¿Cómo podía ser tan bella hasta para dormir? Le arregló unos mechones de cabello, besó su frente y la atrajo aun más a su cuerpo.

Se quiso quedar más tiempo acostado pero recordó las palabras del anciano, que debían pagar en la mañana por lo que con cuidado salió de la cama, buscó su ropa con torpeza y ya vestido, bajó para encontrarse con el anciano limpiando una de las tantas mesas.

―Buenos días. ―Saludó Garfield.

El Señor le vio y sonrió de lado, picarón. ―Buenos días joven Gar ¿Cómo amaneció la Señorita?

Los pómulos del rubio enrojecieron en el acto, más sabe por viejo que por Diablo. Que refrán tan acertado.

―Durmió… Bien. ―¿Estará bien decir eso?

Pero antes de que se siguiese debatiendo si estaba bien o no afirmar el hecho que durmieron juntos, le entraron ganas de entrar al baño.

―¿Dónde está el baño?

El anciano apunto un largo pasillo. ―Ultima puerta a la derecha.

―Gracias.

―Estaré en la bodega por si me necesita.

―Está bien. Permiso.―Gar solo asintió y se dirigió al baño.

Unos largos minutos después el joven de mirada Esmeralda salió del baño. Camino hacia las escaleras y algo llamó su atención, pues encima de una mesita había unos billetes envuelto en un papel ¿Se le habrá quedado al anciano? No supo, así que los tomó y se los dejó en la barra para evitar un posible robo.

Subió con calma y con una gran sonrisa, esperaba verla dormida aún, bella y perfecta. Pero su sorpresa fue otra cuando entró a la habitación y no encontró a nadie.

Sus ojos se ampliaron como platos y un feo sentimiento se instaló en su pecho ¿Dónde estaba?

―¿Nena?

La busco como un loco, mas no la encontró. Salió de la pieza y buscó en la sala principal, nada. En ese momento venía saliendo el viejito cargando unas botellas de vino en ambas manos.  
Se asustó al ver el rostro preocupado del joven.

―¿Paso algo?

―No está la chica. Entré a la habitación y ella no estaba ¿Usted sabe algo?

―No, recuerde que yo estaba en la bodega.

Salió fuera de la hostal y tampoco había rastro de su chica misteriosa.

―Joven Gar. ―Llamo el adulto mayor hasta quedar a su lado. Gar observó en su mano los billetes de hace un rato, también se fijo en el papelito.

Ambos se miraron y sin mediar palabras, el anciano le entregó el papel al ojiverde.

" _Bajé y usted no estaba, debía irme con urgencia por lo que le dejo pagada mi habitación… También la de Garfield, el chico que ayer se quedo conversando conmigo._

 _Gracias por su hospitalidad._ "

Su mundo se derrumbo en ese mismo instante.

―No le pregunté su nombre. ―Dijo perdido no creyendo lo que pasaba.

―¿Y le dijo donde ubicarla? ―Inquirió con un poco de esperanza el viejito.

―No.

Apretó la mandíbula.― ¿Le dejo un numero o algo para contactarla?

Garfield se maldijo por idiota y negó totalmente destrozado. ―No.

Ya no había más que decir. La había jodido.

 **¿Por qué tuvo que bajar las escaleras?**

* * *

Pasó meses buscándola. No tenía idea cuantas veces había vuelto a esa hostal esperanzado de encontrarla, sin resultados. Cuantas veces buscó en Facebook o pidió a unos amigos si es que acaso la conocían, dando los rasgos de esa mujer de sus sueños (Literalmente).

Le contó su aventura a su mejor amigo y este solo lamentó la situación de su hermano, mostrando su apoyo y consuelo. No sabía cuántas veces su corazón se había acelerado al ver a una chica parecida y al darse cuenta que no era, la triste realidad le abofeteaba la mejilla con fuerza.

No la había abrazado lo suficiente, no la había besado tanto como él quisiera.

La había perdido.

* * *

 _10 meses después._

Garfield caminaba algo decaído por las calles. Su obsesión por aquella misteriosa mujer poco a poco iba desvaneciéndose, no por completo, pero al menos su vida ya no giraba en torno a la búsqueda de su nena.

―¡Buenos días Garfield! ―Saludo una hermosa voz desde su espalda.

Este por su parte se sobresaltó un poco, esa voz. La reconocería donde sea.

Se giró despacio para quedar frente a frente con ella. ―Hola Tara.

Ella le saludó con un amistoso beso en la mejilla. ―Hola Gar ¿Qué tal estas? … ¡Woow! Pero que guapo estás. ―Halagó con soltura.

El de mirada Esmeralda tragó pesado. ―Gracias… Eh, tú igual~

Tara rió divertida. ―Estás algo nervioso ¿Vamos por un café?

―Claro.

* * *

 _1 año 4 meses después_.

Su segunda oportunidad con Tara terminó en menos de lo esperado. Después de querer intentarlo nuevamente, fallaron irremediablemente a los 3 meses por la gran desconfianza de Garfield.  
Terminaron como buenos amigos.

Caminando por un café de la Av. Notó a una muchacha de larga cabellera negra y pálida piel de porcelana, se le aceleró el corazón no por la muchacha en sí, sino más bien por el recuerdo de su preciosa mujer de porcelana.

La nostalgia se instaló tristemente en su pecho.

Quizás una relación con ella hubiese durado mucho más que con Tara.

* * *

 _2 años._

Este día no era uno agradable para el reconocido Biólogo Garfield, tenía 28 años y este día seguía siendo amargo como la primera vez.

Suspiró enterrando aun más la cabeza en su bufanda negra, mientras intentaba encontrar calor en su gabardina color caqui. Le gustaría tener a alguien a quien recurrir en este fatídico día.

―Moriré solo. ―Se respondió a si mismo bastante triste.

Pasó cerca de una florería y detuvo su andar paulatinamente.

―A mamá le gustaban las azucenas. ―Volvió a decirse a sí mismo, sonriendo con nostalgia.

Caminó hasta aquella linda florería con calma, justo al momento de abrir la puerta su celular comenzó a sonar: Un nuevo mensaje de Víctor. Escuchó el divertido tintineo anunciando un nuevo cliente, aunque Gar ni siquiera tenía la vista alzada pues le respondía a su mejor amigo quien se volvía padre por segunda vez.

«Viejo esa bebé es demasiado linda para parecerse a ti.»  
«Esto es merito solo de Karen hahaha!»  
«Mentira, felicidades!»

―¿Le ayudo en algo? ―Preguntó una femenina voz tras el mostrador.

―Buenas tardes quiero azucen-… ―Las palabras murieron en sus labios.

Al alzar la vista a la voz, quedo de piedra. Ahí, frente a sus ojos estaba la mujer misteriosa que le robó el sueño por tanto tiempo. Aquella que se robó su corazón sin siquiera saberlo, la que se quedó en su pecho por tantos años.  
Por la que se lamentó tanto haber bajado esas malditas escaleras.

Y aunque hayan pasado dos años, ella lo reconoció en el acto.

Se detuvieron en el tiempo como una perfecta fotografía, el único movimiento fue el del celular cayendo de las manos del rubio. El aire quedo atrapado en sus pulmones y el corazón de ambos latía desbocado contra su pecho, era una competencia por quien tenía los latidos mas desenfrenados.  
Garfield había imaginado esta escena tantas veces en su mente, ideando que diría si es que la viese algún día, en lo que haría si es que la tuviese frente a él una vez más y ahora que la oportunidad por fin se le dio, quedó estático sin saber qué hacer.

Fue ella quien después de largos segundos eternos le regaló una pequeña sonrisa y Gar suspiró prendado, estaba seguro que pasaran los años que pasaran, esa sonrisa sería la más bella que vio en su vida.

―Ha pasado tiempo Gar. ―Saludo la muchacha.

Aunque muchacha ya no era, ahora frente a él había una majestuosa mujer. Mantenía el cabello largo solo que no tanto como años anteriores, ahora llegaba un poco más debajo de sus hombros. Su mirada seguía intacta y aún no sabía si eran azules o amatista, aunque no tendría ningún problema en observarlos por horas para descifrarlo.

¿Su figura? Igual de perfecta como recordaba, solo que sus caderas se habían ensanchado más, al igual que sus generosos pechos. Ese pensamiento le hizo picar las palmas de las manos, recordando la vez que pudo masajearlos y besarlos a su antojo.

Y antes que su mente siguiese divagando una suave risita llegó a sus oídos. ―Sigues mirándome intensamente Gar.

Se sonrojo. ―Lo siento, es que no puedo creer que sigas tan hermosa como antes.

Esta vez, ella se sonrojo. ―G-Gracias.

Observó a ese ejemplar de hombre y un suspiro escapó de sus labios. Espalda ancha, cabellera dorada como el sol y esa mirada seguía tan preciosa como la última vez que los vio, unos jades resplandecientes y brillantes ¿Cómo podía ser posible? Han pasado 2 años y él seguía provocando estragos en su interior.

Trago pesado y prefirió dejar de divagar. ―¿Me has pedido azucenas?

―Eh, si.

Mordió su labio inferior. ―¿Para tu Señora?

Gar rió melancólico. ―No, para mi madre. ―Una mirada triste se perdió en algún lugar de a florería, la cual estaba adornada con las flores más hermosas que alguna vez imagino.

―Oh ¿Qué tipo de ramo quieres? ―Preguntó acercándose hasta el ojiverde.

Gar trato de no perder los estribos y mantuvo la postura.―Uno bonito, cumplen 10 años fallecidos.

―Lo siento.

―No hay problemas, de todas formas ¿Ya lo sabías no?

Aquello le pilló por sorpresa pero no evitó que una melancólica sonrisa adornada sus labios. ―Sí, recuerdo que me lo habías mencionado.

Se acercó a unas azucenas maravillosas y sacó varias para comenzar a hacer un hermoso ramo.

Él tragó pesado y no pudo evitarlo más, por lo que apenas la tuvo a una distancia prudente la atrapó en sus brazos en un demandante abrazó por la espalda, logrando que las flores en las manos de la mujer cayeran al suelo. La estrujó con fuerza, como si su ausencia le hubiese hecho mucho daño.  
Aunque esta era la triste verdad.

―¿Por qué te fuiste sin decirme nada?

Ella no supo qué hacer o cómo reaccionar. Solo suspiró entrecortado ¿Qué debía hacer ahora?

―¿Sabes cómo me sentí al despertar y no ver a nadie?

 _Soy un maldito idiota._ ―Bajé a pagar la habitación y fui al baño.

 _Por Dios que estúpida fui_. ―Me habían llamado urgente y no podían seguir esperándome.

Cada quien dio su propia escusa para justificarse, aunque sentían que esas escusas estaban de más.

Garfield se embriagó con el olor de su cabello el cual olía a jazmines, rosas y cítricos. No podía creer que esto estuviese pasando, se sentía el hombre más dichoso del planeta entero.

―Por favor si esto es otro sueño y voy a despertar en cualquier momento… Dime cuál es tu nombre, por favor. Dímelo.

Ella sonrió y por fin se dignaba a corresponder el suplicante abrazo, acariciando sus fuertes manos y antebrazos. ―Me llamo Rachel. Rachel Roth.

―Rachel Roth. ―Repitió abrazándola más fuerte y apoyó su mejilla en su cabeza. ―Nunca en mi vida lo olvidaré.

―¿Y tu nombre? Solo sé que te llamas Garfield.

―Garfield Mark Logan.

La pelinegra se giró y quedó frente a frente con el rubio.―Es un placer.

Él rió por lo bajo. ―El placer es mío Rachel Roth.

Sus miradas chocaron con una intensidad inimaginable. Tanto tiempo deseando este momento, por Dios que necesitaba besarla o no terminaría de creer que todo esto es real y no una cruel fantasía.  
Pero algo lo detuvo, tenía que despejar sus dudas.

―¿Estás casada?

Rachel alzó su mano derecha y meneo sus dedos. No había argolla. ―¿Y tú?

―Tampoco. ―Él también alzo su mano para mostrar sus dedos libres de anillo.―¿Me dejas besarte? Esperé dos malditos años para saber tu nombre y por fin tenerte a mi lado.

Aunque mantuviese su rostro serio, negó bastante divertida. Era lindo saber que aunque pasaran los años él la seguía teniendo presente.

―Espera un momento.

Se liberó de los brazos del rubio y caminó a paso rápido hasta su mostrador, sacando unas llaves. Enseguida caminó hasta la puerta de la florería y cerró con doble llave, dio vuelta el letrero de "Abierto" a "Cerrado".

Se miraron una vez más y ya no pudieron contenerse más.

Él asaltó sus labios en un apasionado beso apoyando su menudo cuerpo en uno de los pilares de aquella florería. Bajo sus manos por sus muslos y la alzó del piso para dejarla atrapada entre su cuerpo y la pared, ella por su parte enredó sus contorneadas piernas por la cintura de su rubio.  
Suyo, solo suyo. Ella lo había demandado hace dos años en aquella hostal de cuarta.

―Rachel, Rachel. ―Murmuraba entre besos queriendo deleitarse una vez más con esos carnosos labios. La sensación de comerle la boca fue tan gloriosa como la primera vez. ―No te voy a dejar ir otra vez ¿Me has oído?

Ella gimió fuertemente cuando sintió como presionaba su pelvis contra la de ella, en un delicioso frotamiento. ―Yo nunca te deje.

Sin detener sus movimientos y caricias, caminó hasta el mostrador con la mujer abrazada a sus caderas y la sentó en el. Desabrochó su blusa y en un pestañeo se la quitó, besando con desenfreno su generoso busto. ― ¿Por qué dices eso?

Ella detuvo un momento sus manoseos y con la mirada igual pidió lo mismo de su amante. Una vez más calmados, habló.

―Me tuve que ir porque mi padre había fallecido y dejó una herencia. Extrañamente lo heredé todo, absolutamente todo. ―Gar recordó como ella había mencionado que la relación de ella con su padre era un asco. ―Y si no aparecía en 48 horas el dinero pasaría al estado. No tuve opción, me debía ir…

―Tranquila nena.

―Espera, deja que termine. ―Tragó pesado y en una acción espontanea, se abrazó por las costillas del ojiverde apoyando su frente en su fuerte hombro. ―Logré resolver el tema de la herencia, ayudé a mi madre por 5 meses… Y volví. Gar volví tantas veces a esa hostal, no tienes idea de cuantas veces volví y tú no estabas ahí.

Gar no cabía en su impresión, si tan solo se hubiera aparecido un mes más.

―Intenté superarte, olvidar aquella noche… Pero mi calor nunca dejo esa cama que compartimos. ―Confesó ella con los ojos acuosos. ―Por más que estuve con otros, yo seguía en esa cama. Yo seguía abrazada a ti en esa maldita cama de mierda.

―Rachel… ―Susurró apenado.

―¿Por qué tuve que despertar sin tenerte a mi lado? ―Reclamó gritando con dolor, mirándole con un semblante cargado de tristeza. ― ¿Por qué tuviste que irte Gar?

Él se preguntaba lo mismo **¿Por qué tuvo que bajar esas malditas escaleras?**

Se miraron afligidos, tanto tiempo les hizo daño a ambos. Nunca se pudieron olvidar, no pudieron avanzar. Ambos se habían quedados abrazados en aquella pequeña cama de la hostal. Y por más poético y hermoso que fuese, también era amargo y trágico.  
Es difícil no poder avanzar en la vida, quedarse estancado en el pasado pensando en "lo que pudo ser si…"

Gar limpió las lágrimas de su amada Rachel y besó sus labios una vez más.

―Por favor no llores. ―Suplicó igual de triste.

―Tengo sentimientos encontrados Garfield. ―Susurro apenas.― Estoy tan feliz de verte una vez más, pero también se despierta el dolor de tu ausencia.

La mirada Esmeralda busco la Azulada y nuevamente la besó. ―¿Y si prometo despertar todos los días a tu lado?

Roth buscó mentira o burla en su mirada color Jade, más no lo encontró. Él decía la verdad.

―Bien.

Se sonrieron débilmente y juntaron un momento sus frentes, procesando todo esto. Sus miradas chocaron y se perdieron en la ajena, preciosas Esmeraldas contras potentes Zafiros. Se besaron una vez más esta vez perdonándose los errores del pasado.

―Déjame estar a tu lado por siempre, por favor. Mujer misteriosa.

Subió sus manos hasta sus mejillas y las mimó con cariño, rozó su nariz juguetonamente y sin aguantar más las ansias le devoró la boca en un beso apasionado, la necesidad de besarlo volvía a renacer dentro de ella. Él degustó felizmente su paladar, su droga personal.

Delineo su estilizada figura y bajó hasta su cuello para besarlo a su antojo, mientras sus manos hacían maravillas en sus senos los cuales ya no contaban con el sostén. Rachel se encargó de quitarle el abrigo y camisa de un jalón.

El calor estaba subiendo y él estaba muy abrigado.

―Rachel…

―¿Hmm~? ―Ronroneo enredando sus finos dedos en su dorada cabellera, mientras Gar seguía jugando con sus endurecidos pezones.

―Te voy a hacer el amor una y otra vez…

―G-Gar hazlo, por favor.

La recostó en el mostrador botando unas flores de paso, pero le importó un cuerno.

―Necesito recuperar dos años de ausencia.

Su derecha frotó su humedecida feminidad, relamiendo sus labios de la excitación.

―Mi nena.

Unió por milésima vez sus labios en una colisión de labios, lengua y dientes.  
El calor aumentaba y él debía hacerla suya hasta perder la razón.  
Su mujer.

 **Por fin la había encontrado.**

* * *

SDKJFDKSLFJLSDF, ME ENCANTA. NO QUIERO SONAR EGOCÉNTRICA PERO SDFKJSDFSF ¡LA INSPIRACIÓN LLEGO A MI Y ESTOY TAN FELIZ CON EL RESULTADO! «3

Escuché 20938423 la misma canción sin darme cuenta, escribiendo perdí la noción de todo y solo me repetía a mi misma ¡MIERDA, MIERDA NO PUEDO PARAR DE ESCRIBIR, LA IDEA FLUYE SOLA POR LA MIERDA SLDKJFSKD «3!

Espero les guste mucho y si me salieron OC perdón, son humanos y no solo eso, son adultos ya con 26-28 años. Y skfjsdlkf ¡GANO EL AMORSH! PASEN LOS AÑOS QUE PASEN ELLOS ESTARÁN JUNTOS LPM «3

¡ **M** adame **P** ansha **O** ut!


End file.
